elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs (Skyrim)
Bugs *Not sure what triggers this to happen, but sometimes the townguards never stop chasing you (this is the message you get and no guards are really chasing you anymore). If you don't have a previous save to go back to, you're screwed because you can't fast travel, rest, or sleep. *Entering the Alftand Glacial Ruins during the quest Shalidor's Insights can lead to the game crashing within 10-20 seconds, making the quest impossible to complete. (PC) * Certain items, people or animals will float in the air. It just happened with me when I traveled to Bard's Leap Summit. My horse floated in the air and when I got on, it still didn't fall. Most important fact...the location is a waterfall. Video Recording of the Bug/Glitch * In Riften, for the thieves guild quest to get inside the Mercer house, you can't both doors are locked from the inside and there's no way to get inside the third door which is in the third floor. (Confirmed PS3) * (PC) In the quest "A Cornered Rat" there are a couple of bugs with Esbern, when you find his room you talk to him but theres no audio for his dialogue, also the door unlocks but won't open leaving the quest stuck, a temporary solution is to open up the console and type tcl and fly through the door, once through turn clipping back on and hit him once with with your weapon, quickly sheath your weapon again, now keep pressing the interact button on Esbern until the door opens, now he should go stand in the middle of the room where you can talk to him again, get him to follow you. Note theres still no dialogue audio for esbern at this point. He'll walk over to a chest in the room and crouch down, stuck again! if he stays stuck at the chest just keep pressing the interact button on him again and he'll eventually stand up and follow you, on the way back through the sewers he'll occasionally stop following again, just issue the wait command and then ask him to follow again. * ANOTHER NOTE FOR ESBERN (PC): As you eventually reach your destination in Riverwood with Esbern, once you're in the house with the girl that issued you the quest, Esbern's turn to talk will come eventually. Right there, you'll see that nothing is happening. That's another situation in which you need to repeatedly press the 'Interact' button, in order to maintain the continuality of the scene. All in all, Esbern is very bugged and this should be one of the Bethesda Game Developers' main concerns regarding the post-release (bugs) problems, as it leaves a very '''negative player experience. * In Riverwood, if you perform a malicious deed, you must murder all chickens or they will act as key witnesses when the guards come to arrest you. (PS3 Confirmed) * On PS3 there is often no sound effect or blood when you hit someone with your weapon, yet even though there is no recognition your shot landed the enemy still loses health. (Does not happen on the xbox version) * Items that are dropped anywhere in an interior will end up appearing on the floor in a different part of the room upon re-entering, no matter what the item is or where it has been placed. * When attempting the "The Money Job" quest for the second time, the banking ledger in the Riften Bunk place is unresponsive to being used and the quest marker points to the wrong place. ( Xbox 360 ) * Items that are dropped and left in an exterior will often be found frozen and in the air after leaving and coming back to the cell. * On Xbox, sometimes the save and load menu items do nothing. Even if you see "autosaving" or "saving" indicators, nothing will be saved. Once you quit the game, all progress IS LOST. * In Golden Claw quest for Xbox, you cannot rotate the stones to gain access to the other half of the dungeon in Bleaks Fall Burrow. This can be fixed by loading a previous save. * Travelling with Delphine to the first dragons tomb, more often then not, she will become stuck in the 'sneak' mode, taking longer to get to desired destination. * In the Quest "The forsworn conspiracy" in Markarth, If you refuse to be arrested right away and fight the guards then come back and surrender, every time you go to that city the guards will ask you to go to the mine. You will not be able to be sent to the mine though as the option just makes the guard say halt again.Only thing to do is fight them. No way to cure bounty. * At the Sunken Burrow, south west of Riverwood, where water leaves Lake Ilialta there is a huge water tile missing and the underwater sunken burrow is clearly visible, along with all the underwater terrain and features. (This is quite possibly a cell load-in error, saving and re-loading could quite possibly fix it.) * In Solitude, one of the quests for the thieves guild, you have to follow a argonian named Gullum-EI, while following him, into the east imperial warehouse, he disapears. (PS3) * If you have the quest "Joining the Stormcloaks" active, but not completed, a quest confliction may occur with the quest "Season Unending". You will be unable to talk to Ulfric Stormcloak about "Season Unending", and he will refer you to complete "Joining the Stormcloaks". Upon fulfilling the requirements, you will be unable to talk to Galmar Stone-fist to complete the quest. You still cannot talk to Ulfric Stormcloak. * The second quest in Dark Brotherhood, involves murdering a shopkeeper in Riverwood, if you do not murder all chickens in Riverwood, you will fail the quest and the city will become hostile. (Confirmed for PS3) * At the very end of the quest "The Forsworn Conspiracy" in Markarth, you have to meet again with the man called Eltrys. In my quest he is found dead in the Shrine Of Talos, but the game doesn't notice this and the marker stays over his body. I can remove items from his body, exit the shrine, reload an earlier save point in the quest, but nothing happens. Therefore I advise you to save from the beginning of this quest. (PS3, Xbox 360 and PC Version) * When you get hit by a giant you often get sent flying hundreds of meters. Bethesda intentionally left this bug in the game. * Regardless of which race the player chooses at the beginning of the game, some NPCs will still call the character a Nord. ** In Riverwood, if you talk to a chicken, he will call you "Hey Nord, have you heard stories of Oblivion?" * In the Riverwood Trader, after activating the golden claw quest, you will sometimes be unable to open the door to leave if the sister walks out before you. * Slaughterfish stop you from fast traveling, and you can't kill them because you cant use weapons underwater. ** Solution: If nearby a bank, hit them from the shoreline with ranged weapons. * For PC, an issue often occurs that causes textures to not load. Such as armor, ornaments in certain buildings, or in one case the flooring of the tower on the way to Bleak Falls Barrow. * For the quest "Waking Nightmare", once the player has been instructed to follow Erandur into Nightcaller Temple, Erandur can no longer be found in the Temple, nor outside. As well as no obvious way to progress through the dungeon being present. (Confirmed PS3 and PC) * In the Markarth quest "House of Horrors" you may become trapped inside the house after speaking with Molag Bal. The door to leave the house will state "This door requires a key", making the player unable to leave the house to continue the quest.(Kill Priest To Continue) * After starting the quest "Ill Met By Moonlight" you may not be able to select the first dialogue option when talking to Sindig, preventing you from advancing the quest. To fix this, simply restart the game and the option should become available. * During the "In My Time of Need" quest, if you speak to the the Alik'r prisoner and do not listen to him say that you must speak to the guard to post his bail, clicking on the guards will not trigger the ability to pay the gold (PC version). To fix this, simply reload from when you entered the dungeon and listen to all of the dialogue. * For PC, at the beginning of the Saarthal quest "Under Saarthal" the player will become trapped in a small area. To continue the quest, the wall from which the player took the Amulet of Saarthal must be destroyed. When the players tries to do so, the game will crash. In order to bypass this bug on PC, you can type TCL into the console, go behind the wall, turn TCL off, and then blast the wall from the backside. * The Quest for when the Greybeards call you, the main greybeard you have to talk to sometimes bugs out and walks to the edge of the mountain making him impossible to come back to Hrothgar and taking away the whole quest to learn how to use your Dragon Shout better. * On Skyrim for PC and as a dual wielding Orc, trying to access magic in any way results in a crash. * Ragdoll physics cut out causing corpses to freeze in place, often in odd possitions (e.g. standing up, bending over backwards, arms/legs sticking up, or hovering) * Objects behind doors will randomly go flying if they are behind a door you or an NPC is opening, even if they are on the other side of the room. Most noticable when opening prison cage doors. * Sometimes an NPC will attack a friendly, the one being attacked will not react. * Setting the game's field of view to more than about 75 (from in-game console: "fov ##") causes the mouse to be much more sensitive when looking up/down than left/right. * At the start the cart might get stuck in the wooden gate and get catapulted into the air. * On Skyrim for PC whilst walking forward game can crash and unload to windows (infrequent) * Ebony shield (legendary) is invisible when equiped * The wait system buttons don't function properly. * On PC, NPC normal talking voice is frequently dropping out completely ever other line (almost every one in the beginning town after leaving the first cave) and instead you hear a garbled "electronic" low voice (barely audible). This requires you to turn on subtitles as you miss every other line the NPC speaks. Also, some NPC's (especially women) you hear a faint low voice (I'm assuming the original speaker (a man) before the sound of the voice is modified for the game to make it sound like a woman) Fix: Update audio drivers''' * On Ps3, Quickly switching selections on the menu while the "auto-save/character menu" option is active, will cause the game to freeze(Remedied by disabling this option has corrected it for me, so far). * If you are wearing a mask, and you equip a helmet/other headgear(including hooded robes) at the same time, your characters face will turn invisible in third person. Confirmed for PC and 360. * Touching a kettle seems to harm you sometimes. * Sometimes, when looting a corpse you can't exit the invetory screen. You can still use the main menu, meaning that if the glitch occurs all you can do is quit the game. * On PC. The claw door, which is the only way out of Dead Men's Respite won't turn when you activate the symbols on it, loading a previous saved game won't work. * During the quest "Brelyna's Practise" after she has screwed up the spell and asks you to wait until the side effect wears off, once its wore off it won't allow me to continue with the quest (Only several options appear however none have anything to do with the quest). (Xbox 360) * During the quest "First Lessons", if you are interrupted by a dragon it affects the NPCs and prevents continuation of the quest. * On opening the prologue the player will get stuck in the cart just before the character creation screen and will not be able to move. * Zooming in with Eagle Eye, using a bow, will sometimes cause the camera to zoom in and out repeatedly. * If you travel to Labyrinthian with Lydia, she will not leave. * (PC) In Moss Mother Cavern, PC sometimes uses swimming motion on dry ground. * After killing all the Imperial warriors and rescuing the prisoners in the fort.(I can't remeber which one) I guess if you are unable to sneak in you can't finish it by talking to Ralofa (Sp lol) * (360) Weapon racks and plaques may not work. * (PC) When leaving an enchanting table, the game may freeze for several seconds before returning to the game. * When you have dragon souls, you are still not able to level up your current dragon shouts. (no option is given to upgrade) Glitches *Campfires do not hurt you. *Players have no shadow in the first person camera. *Sometimes, when picking up items off a table or shelf, all other items on that surface will immediately vanish. *If you are outside, raindrops fall through objects, like roofs etc. *(PC) If the player remaps the Sheathe function to a mouse shoulder button, menu functions that require the R key (dropping, crafting, etc.) become impossible. **Not sure if it has to do with mouse buttons only or sheathe for that matter, re-mapping sheathe causes "take all" on containers and "give item" to companion to break. *(PC) If Use/Activate action is mapped to mouse key (M4 e.g.) then it's not possible to pickup books, notes and letters. If action is mapped to some other keyboard key picking up works fine. *(PC) Opening the Steam overlay in menus has a tendency to break the Tab key for the current play session, making certain menus impossible to close. *Morokei mask deletes face textures *In Bleakfalls Burrow, sometimes the stones (bird, snake, whale) for the first lever puzzle wont turn, loading fixed once, but died, forgot to save, now even loading wont fix it. *One time, I must have spawned strangley because my compain Lydia appeared dead on the floor but I could speak to her and she would appear to be dragging along the floor when she followed me. But the glitch fixed itself when I fast-travelled. *(PC) Re-mapping directional keys from WASD to ESDF, does not change directional keys in map view. However, directional keys in menus seem to work fine. *Swamp river water was missing halfway through the stream, but i still heard the water sound and i could swim in it. Exploits Leveling up Exploit When the beginning scene is finished you'll follow an Imperial to a small fort where you can continue to follow the Imperial or a Stormcloak (you can follow either for this to work). Whom ever you chose to follow will give you a small tutorial of the game as you escape the turmoil created in the beginning scene. As you go through the tutorial you will come to an under ground cave where you'll be taught how to perform sneak attacks. At this point you'll be asked to either sneak attack a bear or sneak past it. Instead of doing either of these you can enter sneak mode and go behind which ever NPC is giving you the tutorial and attack him over and over again with no consequence since he will not retaliate or die. You can use this to level up your one-handed, sneak, two-handed, destruction, and block skill by using shield bash. I'ts better to get them into a corner because when you hit him he will be pushed forward. This is very useful if you're willing to put the time into it. Housing Exploit In whiterun when you're given the option to buy the house for 5,000 gold there is a way to get the home and keep all that gold. This proves to be especially useful for lower level players who want a house, but don't want to blow all their cash. So, make sure you talk to the Jarl's attendant who sells it to you when he is near a chest, dresser, or something you can store you gold in. Go through the dialoge, say you wish to purchase it, then once you've pressed A to purchse, quickly press B a couple times to leave this screen and then quickly deposit your money into the chest. This also works for all the upgrades available to the house. He will indicate they'll be in your home next time you arrive, and you'll see the key placed in your inventory but you will keep all the gold. Bucket exploit Npc's cant see any crimes while you put a bucket basket or kettle on their head. Removing "Stolen" Flag on Items While standing in front of someone, preferebaly someone you are in good relation with, drop the item in front of them and they will pick up the item and give it to you. This removes the "stolen" flag and it will now be your item. Please remove if this is meant to be. Trainer exploit When training with NPC's you can pickpocket the money you spent training back from them. In doing so you can level pickpocket as well, in most cases gaining enough XP to go to the next level and thus level yourself endlessly. Other Method- Some NPC trainers are also availaible followers. This can be achieved once you do a certain quest for that character or another character. Once you get them to be a follower talk to them. There will be an option where you can train with them even though they're your follower. Once you trained with them using your gold trade with them. You will see that they will have your gold. Take it the gold and you'll get training for free. 'Follower Exploit (PS3)' "You get Lydia as a companion after you been chosen as the Dragonborn. Jarl Balgruuf will offer her as your assistant and appoint you as Thane. She is an excellent thief." If you have Lydia follow you to the College of Winterhold (Spell Training) in the beginning...take her into the Hall of Elements with you after gaining your first access to the college. The Hall Of Elements is the first place you will train in the College. If you stay in the Hall of Elements after the training is complete...and you still have Lydia by your side, you can tell her to "Part Ways With You"... If you do this within the Hall of Elements, she will begin attacking the other Magi that you were training with..even the instructor. At this point in time, you have already learned "Healing Hands" to gain entry to the college. Lydia does not die after fighting the Magi in The Hall of Elements..she merely gets "stunned"...that being said, you can cast Healing Hands on her over and over as she continues to attack. This will level your Restoration and your Overall Skill levels quite easily with a little time. Enjoy. Magic Xp Exploit This one is very simple, all you need is a dead body, I tried it with a dead thief in Rifton. After you get your dead body all you need to do continuously use soul trap on it and you'll get conjuration xp. You can do this for as long as you like. The same will work with illusion, but instead you'll need a living body, preferably human. I found it easiest to just use courage as it uses the least magicka, if you keep hitting the person then you could get infinite illusion xp, if you're willing to out the time into it as both of these methods take ages to do. Restoration Exploit You will need two spells for this one, the is the "Healing" spell and the Equilibrium spell. The Euilibrium spell turns your health into Magicka and the Healing spell does the opposite. If you duel weild them then you'll be able to gain Restoration xp, but for some reason not Alteration. You will need to stop Equilibrium every now and then, because it drains more of your health than Healing heals. Restoration exploit 2 You will need to dual wield healing and have the birth sign of the Astronarches.Go to the Grey Beard monastry and head to the top of the mountain.At the top, there will be a spot with wind circulating it, run into it and heal youself simultaniously for infinite Restoration Xp. Notes Bethesda announced that certain "entertaining" bugs will be kept in Skyrim instead of being fixed, these bugs may include, but are not limited to: giants sending you flying and the "no crime can be seen" if a bucket is on their head. Sources Entertaining glitches source Category:Skyrim Category:Bugs